


Decisiones que tomamos

by Eriredia



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Traducción, es que era tan hermoso, fue inevitable, no me maten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriredia/pseuds/Eriredia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué era Erebor sino la obsesión de su tío? Fili tenía un tesoro que valía mucho más que una herencia. Traducción de "Choices we Make" de St.Alya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones que tomamos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choices we Make](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16721) by St.Alya. 



Decisiones que Tomamos.

Fili conocía a su hermano tanto como a sí mismo. Probablemente, mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Ese conocimiento surgió de observar a Kili durante toda su vida. Primero como deber de hermano mayor; después, como su actividad favorita.

En años recientes, tener a Kili bajo su vista se había convertido casi en una necesidad. Siempre necesitaba saber dónde estaba el otro. Sus ojos debían estar puestos en su hermano, capturando todo lo que hacía o le ocurría. Más de una vez durante sus viajes, esto había causado algún problema, viendo que Fili a menudo se olvidaba de su propia seguridad para desviar todo el daño que pudiera ir hacia Kili. Las resultantes heridas y magulladuras fueron motivo de discusión entre ambos, pero Fili seguiría actuando igual.

Uno podría haber dicho que Kili seguía siendo un niño. Infantil, tal vez, si lo comparabas con sus compañeros, más viejos y experimentados. Sin embargo, Fili sabía que eso no era verdad. Su hermano era inteligente, fuerte, ingenioso y maduro, pero había optado por tomar toda la diversión que la vida pudiera entregarle. La mayoría de las veces, Fili pensaba que no podía culparlo. Ser un heredero de Durin sin hogar, ir en una misión suicida dejando poco espacio a las sonrisas… Estaba contento de que a Kili no le importara ser considerado un niño y siguiera sonriendo —esa era una de las cosas que Fili más disfrutaba ver a su hermano hacer.

Muchas de sus observaciones, fueron hechas cuando Kili estaba o interactuando con otros, o cuando simplemente estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos como para notar nada. Fili se sabía de memoria todos los gestos que indicaban el ánimo de su hermano o sus sentimientos cuando hablaba con alguien más. Si cerraba los ojos, podía fácilmente imaginarse a Kili burlándose del Mediano, o intentando impresionar a su tío, o simplemente compartiendo opiniones con sus compañeros enanos.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que Fili se encontraba en su actividad favorita. La compañía descansaba antes del descenso hacia el bosque y Kili, como inspirado por las águilas, miraba a los demás con ojos penetrantes. Siguiendo su línea de visión, logró fijarse en la escena de Thorin y el hobbit hablando relajadamente junto al fuego. Las arrugas que se formaron en la frente de su hermano, atacaron su curiosidad al no ser capaz de interpretar qué significaban.

Kili no era tonto. Seguramente había visto lo que había comenzado a formarse entre su tío y el Mediano. ¿Qué pensaría sobre ello?

—¿Crees que los otros lo han notado también? —preguntó sin molestarse en dar más detalles. Sabía que Kili entendería lo que quería decir, siempre lo hacía.

Su hermano levantó los hombros, bajando la vista al suelo y esperando a que un quejumbroso Bombur pasara antes de responder. Realmente, Fili no tenía idea de por qué la gente pensaba que Kili era descuidado –si alguno supiera cuántas conversaciones secretas habían tenido…

—Algunos lo conocen desde hace mucho más que nosotros y lo quieren en la misma medida en la que lo hacemos —respondió—. Balin, Dwalin, Gloin y Oin compartieron la niñez con él. Me sorprendería si no lo hubieran notado.

Fili reflexionó acerca de ambas parejas de hermanos por un momento, imaginando como había sido su infancia y cómo esta había afectado sus relaciones para terminar comparándolas con su propia relación con Kili. Ninguno de ellos tuvo que mantener los ojos en su hermano menor para que no se perdiera en los bosques, muy lejos del hogar que les había sido arrebatado. Pero habían tenido que enfrentar diferentes y, probablemente aún más terribles penurias juntos. Sus edades eran un tanto diferentes, así que cada uno debía tener formas distintas de ver a Thorin así como Thorin tenía formas específicas para cuidar a cada uno. Fili dudaba, sin embargo, de que cualquiera de los lazos existentes entre los cinco primos y ambos pares de hermanos fuera remotamente similar a su unión con Kili. Se sintió incómodo cuando advirtió que las miradas que cambiaba con Kili, eran cercanas a las que ahora cambiaban su tío y el hobbit.

—Si lo han notado, pareciera que no les importa —dijo finalmente, intentando escapar de aquello que estaba invadiendo su mente. Después de haber tenido los ojos puestos por tanto tiempo sobre quien más cuidaba en el mundo, ¿cómo podía Fili ser tan ciego?

—No pareciera importarte —Kili de pronto se dio la vuelta para contemplarlo, analizándolo.

Fili tembló por un segundo bajo su mirada. A veces olvidaba que su hermano también tenía la costumbre de mirarlo y lo conocía mejor que su madre. Presumía que esa costumbre había comenzado cuando eran niños y Kili, temeroso de perderse, siempre mantenía los ojos en su posición, lo que evolucionó al confortable hábito que los había tenido cerca y a salvo. Por el momento, sólo podía esperar que su hermano no hubiera comprendido lo mismo que él. Fili necesitaba algo de tiempo para digerirlo.

—Bueno, personalmente no. Nuestro tío necesita aliviar algo de su carga, y si encuentra lo que busca en el Mediano… que así sea —respondió silenciosamente, para no ser oído por sobre el abrupto crepitar de risa entre Bifur y Bofur, que se sentaron en unas rocas por delante de ellos—. Además, no es como si este tipo de… vínculos… no tuvieran lugar en nuestra compañía.

Por un momento los ojos de Kili terminaron en Dori y Ori que hablaban tranquilamente en un rincón alejado, debajo de un árbol solitario en el sendero. Cabeceó cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Una vez más su compatibilidad fue probada y Fili descubrió una ligera ansiedad en la conclusión de Kili respecto de la relación entre Thorin y Bilbo. ¿Qué significado habría en esa reacción? ¿Acaso Kili se había dado cuenta de que la forma en que su tío miraba al distraído hobbit –ahora hablando con Bofur- era increíblemente similar a la manera en que Fili lo miraba cuando no estaba prestando atención?

—Tú tampoco pareces darle importancia a esto —dijo Kili, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, declarando muchas cosas con aquel "esto". "Esto" no era sólo el hecho de que Dori y Ori fueran hermanos, (porque, realmente, ellos no tenían lo que existía entre Fili y Kili, cosa que ambos sabían) sino también el hecho de que Kili estaba sentándose mucho más cerca de él que al inicio de la conversación, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban en el aire nocturno.

Fili se tomó un momento para hacer lo que más le gustaba: observar a Kili. Cuando estaba así de cerca, podía ver cada pequeño detalle en su hermoso rostro, recordando miles de esos momentos a los que estaban atados. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron separados sólo por algunos centímetros y su hermano fue, literalmente, todo lo que pudo ver, sintió como si el mundo alejara toda distracción innecesaria de su camino, y es que incluso cuando estaban a metros de distancia, Kili era lo único que podía ver.

El brillo de curiosidad y de ligero desafío en los ojos de su hermano hizo que Fili se sintiera algo nervioso. Sintió que era uno de los momentos decisivos en sus vidas, como aquella vez que enloqueció de preocupación cuando un pequeño Kili se perdió en el bosque y se juró nunca volver a perder de vista a su hermano, o la vez que había sido herido al ponerse en el camino de una lanza dirigida al corazón de su pequeño y despertado al día después con un furioso Kili gritándole que nunca permitiría que Fili se sacrificara nuevamente por él.

—No se la doy —se escuchó suspirar, escogiendo dar la cara valientemente a cualquier conclusión que Kili pudiera haber sacado de aquella conversación. Su hermano lo sabría tarde o temprano, tal vez, fuera para mejor que ocurriera más temprano que tarde, solo Aulë sabía en qué podría acabar su búsqueda por recuperar Erebor.

En el momento en que Kili había abierto la boca para decir algo, la voz grave de Dwalin los alcanzó desde detrás del fuego.

—Fili, tendrás la primera guardia. Kili es el siguiente.

Sobresaltados por la ruptura del momento, ambos hermanos alzaron las cabezas para encontrar a Thorin, Oin, Gloin, Balin y Dwalin mirándolos a través del fuego. Habían estado tan absortos en su pequeña burbuja que no se habían dado cuenta de que habían movido el campamento, preparándose todos para dormir. Fili tenía la ligera sospecha de haber visto algo en las caras de sus familiares, pero se levantó para obedecer, no obstante. Al menos tendría un tiempo para recuperar el aliento que, no había notado, estaba sosteniendo.

Mucho después, cuando la guardia de Fili no había llegado a la mitad, se sentó tranquilamente frente a la masa de cuerpos dormida frente a él. Se había anidado en el solitario árbol que Dori y Nori habían abandonado, fumando su pipa en el silencio de la noche, su mente llenándose de preguntas sobre qué pasaría en su próxima conversación con Kili.

¿Se acobardaría su hermano ante la verdad que había aparecido frente a él ese día, ignorándola? O, incluso peor, ¿Kili lo despreciaría por ello? Eso era, ciertamente, lo peor que podía ocurrir y el miedo comenzó a crecer en su corazón. Fili no concebía la vida sin su hermano, no podía imaginar cómo sería si su hermano decidía romper lazos con él.

Otro tipo de pensamientos lo entretuvieron igualmente desde que había comprendido que la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Kili eran nuevos aún para él. Algunas cosas que había visto en el pasado sin prestarles la debida atención, como la manera en la que el cabello de su hermano era increíblemente suave y cuán cálida era su piel al tacto. Algunas de las cosas que había pensado pero que había enterrado en el fondo de su mente, volvían a él, y Fili se estremeció por más de una razón. Un fuego diferente del que calentaba a sus compañeros se encendió dentro de él.

Aun así, Fili no se sorprendió cuando escuchó sonidos que se le hacían familiares subiendo por el árbol. Sólo Kili tenía esa particular forma de trepar por las ramas. Lo sonidos de su hermano le eran tan familiares como la sola visión de él.

—Compartiremos la guardia, ya que la mía es la que sigue.

Su voz era sombría en la oscuridad y enviaba escalofríos que recorrían todo el cuerpo de Fili, quien estaba seguro de que Durin se estaría retorciendo en su tumba debido a lo incorrecto de todo aquello. Se suponía que asintiera en agradecimiento y le asegurara a su hermano que compartirían la próxima guardia, porque siempre estaban ayudándose el uno al otro. No se suponía que deseara que su hermano se sentara lo más cercano a él que le fuera posible, para poder sentir aroma.

Tampoco se suponía que Kili hiciera eso, pero cuando se tocaron de los hombros a las rodillas, Fili encontró algo de consuelo en el hecho de que no estaba solo en todo ese lío. Nunca solo. Durante los últimos setenta y siete años, había tenido un hermano con el que compartir sus problemas y sus risas. Si estaban a punto de comenzar a compartir algo más… bueno… estaba avergonzado de sentirse feliz. Si no se estaba imaginando cosas (imaginando las miradas tímidas que Kili le estaba dirigiendo) y su hermano realmente quería esto, entonces no podía ser tan equívoco como se veía.

—Debo admitir… que estoy ligeramente asustado —dijo Kili al final con un suspiro.

—¿De mí? —¿Había estado imaginando todo mal? ¿Kili estaba ahí simplemente para poner en orden las cosas incluso teniendo miedo?

—No. ¡No! —dijo el más joven, montándose en otra rama y mirando directamente a Fili—. Nunca de ti, mi hermano. Ni de… de esto.

—Entonces…

—Temo por ti… Eres el heredero.

Fili sintió el calor arrastrándose dentro de él, su corazón latía más fuerte frente a la preocupación de Kili. Así era su hermano, siempre con el miedo de estar siendo una molestia para él. Fili había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había consolado, asegurándole que nunca había sido un obstáculo en su vida, sino todo lo contrario. En todo caso, la presencia de Kili lo movía a hacer todo lo mejor posible. Sólo ahora, Fili sabía por qué.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no estaban hablando de llegar tarde al trabajo o perderse los entrenamientos de espada con los otros enanos más viejos. Esta vez, ellos eran adultos, y el peso de ser sobrinos de Thorin Escudo de Roble finalmente les había caído encima. Kili no estaba sintiéndose mal sólo por estar en el camino de Fili. Era por la decisión que iba a tomar, la elección que alteraría su vida y que estaba a punto hacer.

Porque esto era, ¿no? Esto era lo que habían escuchado decir a su madre tanto tiempo atrás, advirtiéndoles de ser cuidadosos, porque los enanos aman una sola vez en sus vidas. Fili suponía que debieron ser cuidadosos de no encontrar a aquel que estaba ahí fuera para ellos, ahora sospechaba de la ocasional sonrisa de conocimiento que ella les había dirigido. Ella lo sabía. De cualquier manera, si se permitía sentir ese amor… no había forma de que pudiera casarse y dar hijos al reino. Thorin nunca lo perdonaría.

Pero… ¿qué reino era ese, de todos modos? ¿Qué era Erebor sino la obsesión de su tío?

Fili se giró para mirar a su hermano. Observó todas las facciones que conocía tan bien, habiendo crecido con ellas, viendo a Kili crecer. Y ahí, mirando a Kili con el fuego bajo ellos apenas tocándolos y, sus ojos marrones siendo la principal fuente de luz, lo supo. El pensamiento de conseguir una enana para procrear con ella no era agradable, pero no había remedio aparente, era un deber como cualquiera. El pensamiento de Kili haciendo lo mismo, no obstante, era el peor futuro que podría haberse imaginado. Fili nunca fue egoísta, excepto cuando se trataba de su hermano (apenas podía contenerse cuando otros enanos se ofrecían a trenzar el cabello de Kili). Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que haría si alguien le propusiera matrimonio.

No, Kili era suyo. Fili estaba listo para dar todo el oro de Erebor si así podía tenerlo para siempre. Reclamada la montaña o no, su hermano era todo el tesoro que podía querer. Al diablo con el patrimonio.

Exhalando en su decisión, Fili atrapó las manos de su hermano en las suyas.

—Ven. —Dijo, levantándose con cuidado mientras lo guiaba a un lugar en el árbol donde las ramas se dividían y había una suerte de nido suficientemente grande para los dos. Ahí no había luz pero no importaba. Fili siempre sabía dónde estaba su hermano.

Lentamente, alzó su mano para descansarla en el cuello de Kili, atrayéndolo más aún.

—Si quieres hacer esto conmigo, ésta es mi decisión.

—Pero…

—No me importa ser rey. Thorin puede encontrar él mismo a una mujer o darle el trono a uno de nuestros primos, o bien puede lidiar con un heredero que está enamorado de su hermano menor, no me importa. Durin tiene muchos herederos. Es su problema, no nuestro.

Sintió a su hermano temblar en la oscuridad. Acercándose. Pronto hubo un par de manos en sus cabellos, una respiración entremezclándose con la suya así como una frente que presionó la suya. Lenta, muy lentamente, Kili hizo más estrecha la distancia, apretando sus cuerpos y ambos suspiraron armónicamente porque eso era su hogar. Era cálido… compartieron una risa y confiaron completamente y tomaron la decisión de hacer frente a lo que viniera y finalmente, finalmente se sintieron completos. Fili pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hermano y se sintió enloquecer, delirando ante la idea de nunca romper el toque.

Estuvieron así por un rato. No estaba el intercambio de miradas que usaban para comunicarse lo que necesitaban, como era común entre ellos, pero no era la primera vez que Fili estrechaba en sus brazos a su hermano en la oscuridad. No era sorprendente en ningún caso pensar que iban a alcanzar una intimidad de esta naturaleza, sabía que Kili lo deseaba. Era lo que él deseaba, después de todo.

El primer beso fue vacilante, tímido y casto, Fili movió sus labios cuidadosamente sobre los de Kili, atesorando el momento. Una lengua tímida (Y no supo cuál; estaba tan lleno con la presencia de su hermano que no pudo estar seguro de dónde estaban los límites entre ellos), pidió permiso para entrar, los labios se separaron, entonces pudieron hundirse el uno en el otro. La pasión siguió su camino entonces, sin preguntar dio paso a agarrones, tirones y la boca de Fili viajó y encontró un cuello expuesto

Se tomaron su tiempo para reconocer el cuerpo del otro, quitando ropas y dejando besos apasionados sobre la piel ardiente, olvidándose completamente de la guardia que debían mantener. Kili, decidió que era lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Fili creyó que iba a necesitar esto cada día el resto de su existencia.

Cuando Fili presionó a su hermano (su amante) hacia abajo, contra el árbol, clamándolo como suyo, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Cuando Kili tomó su cabeza atrayéndola en medio de la pasión, y mordió su cuello, Fili aceptó la marca con gusto, suponiéndolo justo, porque le pertenecían al otro ahora. Habían apostado por la elección del corazón por sobre el deber, tenían el poder para hacerlo.

Mucho después, decidieron no despertar a Nori para tomar la guardia. Despertar a los otros significaba tener que ir a dormir como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Fili necesitaba alargar el momento, necesitaba que la noche les perteneciera sólo a los dos.

Abrazó a su hermano, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, teniéndolo más cerca, sintiendo su respiración calmada. Kili acarició los patrones de luz que había en sus brazos.

—¿Fili?

—¿Hm?

—Lamento que nos tomara tanto tiempo. Podríamos haber muerto y nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de…

Fili rio suavemente y lo atrajo más hacia él

—Para ya, hermano. Hemos compartido una vida juntos, esto es… una profundización del lazo que siempre existió. Y si debemos morir mañana, por lo menos habremos tenido esto.

—Y caeremos juntos —agregó Kili.

—Sí. Siempre.

—¿Fili?

—¿Sí, hermano? —sonrió, ahogando una risita. Justo como Kili.

—Espero que nuestro tío pueda solucionar todo con el señor Bolsón. Entonces, tal vez, pueda entendernos algún día.

—Yo también, Kili. Yo también.

Él lo hizo, realmente lo hizo. Pero Fili estaba tranquilo. Kili era suyo y no había Rey Bajo la Montaña que pudiera cambiar eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi inglés es… de medio a medio decente, así que lamento si la redacción no concuerda con algo; tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para que me hiciera sentido, por lo menos logré hacer que el contexto se mantuviera, punto para mí ;D.
> 
> Sin más que aportar los/las invito a apretar en el botón de la felicidad y dejar alguna crítica, recomendación o tomatazo.


End file.
